


Long Time No See

by julie4697



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie4697/pseuds/julie4697
Summary: In which Garry's true nature is revealed.





	

“Long time no see, Mary.”

“W-who are you?! How do you know my name?!”

“Oh?” The boy chuckled, a little sheepishly. “Don’t you remember me, Mary? Oh, that’s right; I guess we weren’t ever formally introduced…" 

He reached out a hand, making Mary recoil in terror. "Haha, silly Mary…don’t be afraid of me. I’m only one of your fellow paintings after all.” He withdrew his awkwardly-extended hand and ran it through his scraggly hair. “I go by many names, you see…‘Man in the Blue Fur Coat’, 'Man in the Fur Coat’, or just 'Painting #6344’ in most galleries. You know, Mary, you should be really proud of yourself! I think you’re the only character in his paintings that Guertena actually bothered to name!" His smile was bright–a little _too_ bright, as if he was trying to compensate for something.

The girl took another step backwards, her entire body trembling now. "Th-then why are you with…with…with _her_? Isn’t she…she…" 

"Human? Oh yes, she is. And so am I! Isn’t that funny, Mary? For all the love and effort Guertena put into _you_ , you’re a bit of a sorry mess now, aren’t you? And to think that me–just some silly unnamed painting in the corner of the workshop–actually succeeded in getting out! Of course, there’s this thing going on _now_ ,” he added, tiredly, with a shrug of his shoulders, “and to be honest I don’t know what forced me to come back–but no matter, right? I escaped once, I can do it again.” He glanced at Ib’s sleeping form. “Especially since _she_ ’s here with me now.”

“N…NO!” Mary grit her teeth. “This time, **_I’M_** going to leave! I’m going to be a human girl, too! I want to be free!”

“Shh…you’ll wake Ib up.” Garry gave her a patronizing grin. “I always admired you from afar, Mary, and all that determination inside your little head was one of the reasons why. And every other painting agreed, too, that if anyone was going to become human, it was going to be bratty little Mary, Guertena’s favorite… Did you know, I picked the name 'Garry’ in your honor? 'Garry’ and 'Mary’ make such cute rhymes…” He gazed at her, eyes mocking. “Only one of us can leave, after all. Remember that _I’m_ the one who gained Ib’s trust, not you.”

“No…Ib’s going to be MY sister…MY best friend forever…I deserve it!” She frantically wiped away her tears, ashamed that she was crying in front of him. “Not you! Daddy said–”

“Oh no, Ib, did we wake you up?” Concern dripped from Garry’s voice as he helped the little red-clad girl to her feet. “I’m sorry…we should have let you get some rest, you must be very tired…”

“No…I’m okay, Garry…” Ib rubbed her eyes. “What were you talking about with Mary anyway…?”

“Nothing, Ib…just little things about the paintings, and all that. Mary doesn’t like it here very much either, isn’t that right, Mary?” As he escorted Ib to the door, he glanced over his shoulder at Mary. “Let’s get out of here.”

—

If Ib had looked up into Garry’s face while Mary burned, she might have noticed him smiling. 


End file.
